


Living On Video

by stylescoalition



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Hunky Hairy Boss DESTROYS Russian Camboy Twink, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Brett is the hot, older next door neighbor to the 19 year old, Aleks, and they've known each other for quite some time. Now that Aleks is in college, he has decided to become a camboy so he can raise money to pay off student loans. One night, Brett happens to stumble into one of Aleks' streams where Aleks is talking about his crush on him and he can never look at Aleks the same way again.One day, Aleks' mom asks Brett to check in on her son and Brett walks in to find Aleks in the middle of streaming...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you know that one bts where aleks and brett joke about brett fucking one of the cowchop members on youporn? well, i was inspired and this is what came from it

****Brett pulls into the driveway of his very spacious home and relaxes in the seat of his black Corvette, allowing the cool air to blast throughout the comfortable interior. He rolls up the sleeves to his navy blue button up and then closes his eyes, his head resting back against the seat. He takes a slow deep breath as he reminds himself that he’s finally home after a long day of office politics, anonymous negative memos, and dealing with the dumbass Vice President of their company. Now he can head inside and play some Dark Souls!

Despite these things, it’s still a wonderful job and Brett wouldn’t trade it for anything else. He’s been at this company his whole life, having started in the mail room straight out of college, working his way up the ranks to become the current product marketing manager. He’s lucky to have such a high paying job with great benefits and besides the VP, his coworkers are pleasant enough and people that Brett can actually call friends. His whole life, in fact, is one that Brett is pretty damn proud of.

 

He opens his eyes when his phone begins to vibrate and he lifts it from the console to read the notification flashing across:

 

 **[Mrs. Marchant]** Can you go check on Aleks? He hasn’t texted us in a few days and I know he’s probably loving the fact that he’s the only one at home but I still worry.

 

Brett gnaws against his bottom lip and looks out the passenger window of his car to the Marchant house right next door. He loves the Marchants and they’re part of the good things in Brett’s life, just like hot people and working out - they welcomed him into the neighborhood with open arms and treat baskets, treats that Brett still gets to this day whenever he has a hankering for sweets.

But their son, Aleks, drives Brett absolutely goddamn fucking crazy and Brett hates himself for it.

Aleks is a good kid  - ugh, he shouldn’t even be calling Aleks a kid with the thoughts he has about him… okay, he’s a good _man._ Better? Anyways, he’s their 19 year old son and he just finished his second semester of college at UCLA, trying his best in their Design and Media Arts program. When he’s not studying his ass off, he’s either playing video games or streaming and Brett knows so much about him, things like this, because he and Aleks are actually pretty close despite their 16 year age difference.

Which is the main reason why Brett hates himself for the thoughts he has about him, even if the feeling is mutual. He feels like the biggest pervert in the world and anytime he looks to that big house of theirs or talks to Aleks, his body floods with powerful guilt.

But it didn’t always use to be like this. In fact, Brett thought things were normal between them about a month and a half before, before he figured out what exactly Aleks streams...

* * *

 

It was looking to be one of those bad days for Brett and worst of all? The day had just started but Jordan has to fuck it up somehow.

“Jordan, I don’t fucking know what you want me to do with this,” Brett sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, “it’s your secretary’s fuck up, not mine.”

Brett feels he’d be a better VP than Jordan. He’d actually have an idea of what their consumers want and he wouldn’t be running around banging his secretary, acting like he has no idea what anybody is talking about when he’s teased of such. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to run into him too much but the times he does… it typically ends up becoming one of _those_ days at work.

They argue for a few minutes until Jordan angrily hangs up and Brett is relieved to place the phone back on the receiver and go back to his report but just as he prepares to write the next line is when the product manager and fellow friend, Bruce, waltzes into his office.

 

“Hey, sorry, I’m trying to write this.” Brett says as he glances to Bruce before he stares into his report, trying to find out which station his train of thought landed him in.

“I think what I’m about to tell you is more important.” Bruce says as he walks up to Brett’s desk, coming around the side to rest a hand on top. “You know your neighbor you tell me about sometimes? Their kid, Aleks? One who just started college?”

“Mmhm.”

“He’s got the frosted tips, right? All the tattoos?”

“Looks like a skateboarder? Yup, sure sounds like him.”

Aleks had dyed his hair a nice, platinum blonde before college because _“I need to change up my look a little, yo”_ and it fits him quite nicely. He actually looks like a California boy, no longer some emo teenager, though he pulled that off just as well. Hey, Aleks is a good looking individual and Brett isn’t ashamed to admit that… at least, to himself.

As Brett types away, he can faintly hear Bruce scrawling something down on a piece of paper. When he glances down at the desk, he sees that Bruce is finished writing and it has the URL of what looks like a popular webcam streaming site followed by “BetaDawg” at the end.

He furrows his eyebrows together as he takes the paper, reading over the URL a few times before he looks to his friend. “BetaDawg?”

“You should probably take a look at that tonight,” Bruce advises, “that dude looks alot like that Aleks guy you tell me about and he lives right in Los Angeles.”

Brett scoffs and sets the paper to the side. “You think _Aleks_  is a camboy? He wouldn’t do something like that.”

Aleks is a daredevil, yes, and he said he streams but he told Brett that he streams video games. He wouldn’t stream sexual acts, no way! At the very forefront of Brett’s mind, he tells himself this, that a kid he’s seen enter middle school up into his college years wouldn’t do something like that, but deep down, in the dark recesses that he dares not to venture into… yeah, he probably would - if he was getting paid for it.

“He said he was trying to get money for college,” Bruce shrugs, “and that’s a good way to do it. He’s not the only one out there.”

_Oh._

 

Brett swallows and leans back in his seat as he picks up the paper to scan over the URL he’s already read. His tongue pokes around the inside of his cheek in brief retrospection before he decides to avert the thoughts in his mind, and how? By going after Bruce’s.

“How do you know he was trying to get money for college?” Brett asks as he squints his eyes curiously at Bruce. “You sit in for a full stream, get your rocks off like a dirty old man?”

Bruce licks along his lips and looks the other way, making a few vague, flippant hand gestures before he finally relents with a nod. “Yes, to the stream part. I sat in on one stream but… I couldn’t help it, he uh…” He widens his eyes and shakes his head, “... he really knows what he’s doing.”

“He’s fucking 19.”

“He’s a consenting adult.”

“Barely.” Brett scoffs as he tosses the paper back onto the desk.

Aleks can drive, attend college, and apparently makes good bank streaming video games, but Brett thinks that he has yet to experience the real world. So far, Aleks has lived a cushy lifestyle.

“Listen, I’m not as close to him as you are so I don’t got that attachment.” Bruce defends. “Anyways, I told you this because I figured you could talk to him about it.”

Brett barks out a loud laugh and claps his hands as he looks up into the ceiling. “Yeah, okay, lemme just uh… walk over to Aleks’ house and be like _‘Yo, Aleks, I heard you stream yourself jerking off to pay for college, what’s up, bud? You need to talk?’_ You really think he’d talk to his fucking neighbor about that?”

“You’re not just a neighbor, you said it yourself you guys are close!”

“Yeah, in the familial sense. If he wouldn’t tell his parents that shit, he wouldn’t tell me.”

He’s like a dad to Aleks, not a _daddy._ Don’t get it twisted!

 

Bruce rolls his eyes with a bit of a smile before he walks away from the desk. “I’d still check it out. He’s streaming tonight, 8 PM.”

Brett shrugs Bruce off and sits up straight in his seat as he pushes it closer to his desk… but as soon as Bruce closes the door is when Brett hurriedly grabs the sheet of paper again to stow into his briefcase. He then clears his throat and smooths down his tie, rolling his shoulders back before he proceeds to type his report like this interaction never happened.

He’s only going to see it tonight to confirm that it’s not Aleks. That’s all it is.

* * *

 

 

Brett takes a seat at his desk and connects his laptop to his bigger monitor to link the displays before he leans over to take his briefcase. He undoes the clasps and peers inside, taking out the papers and setting them on top of the desk to leaf through for the URL… it’s gotta be here somewhere, it’s the only one without any graphs on it… ah, there it is!

He sets the URL to the side and shoves all his papers away and then he types the URL exactly as it is into the address bar. Brett moves the window over to the bigger monitor and observes as the webpage fully comes into view, the chat window and the webcam itself soon to follow.

The picture is surprisingly clear and the colors are vibrant, something he’d expect if Aleks was, indeed, the streamer. He knows Aleks wouldn’t skirm on quality at all. But he doesn’t see Aleks - actually, there’s nobody present. What does tip Brett off, however, is the fact that he’s seen this black couch in Aleks’ living room before, along with that red throw pillow…

_Somebody else must have the same taste, right?_

It doesn’t really prove anything concrete but it’s one too many coincidences at this point and Brett is starting to get a little antsy.

He should close out the window. It’s none of his business what Aleks does in his free time. And though Aleks is 19, he’s still a perfectly legal adult and if he wants to stream, that’s fine. Brett isn’t going to tell him what to do so there’s no point to watch and confirm that it’s him. He can just tell Bruce it’s not him and they would never speak of this again.

_Yeah, let’s do that._

 

He scrolls the cursor over to exit but then he sees the most beautiful sight crawling up on top the couch in an incredibly short white and black plaid skirt and a short sleeve black cardigan, tied at the front with nothing else underneath and in their hand, is a glass dildo. They then sit up against the back of the couch, turning to face the camera as they settle on their haunches with their knees spread apart.

“Hey, I’m not really into this shit but somebody sent me this outfit along with a cool, crisp hundred so it’s not like I can say no.” Aleks chuckles as he brings the dildo up to his lips, winking into the camera as he kisses the tip. “So now that this stream is officially starting, how’s the chat doing today?”

That’s Aleks’ face. And his body. His voice. His tattoos. His couch in his _living room._

Holy shit. Brett’s gorgeous, 19 year old next door neighbor that he’s known and been friends with for years, is a cam boy. This is him, in live video, wearing a schoolgirl outfit and he’s most likely about to fuck himself with a dildo. And from the way he talks to the chat, this clearly isn’t the first time he’s done this, not even up there in the first few times, like, he’s probably been doing this for… months. So many months, fuck, and Brett _had no fucking idea this was happening._

Brett looks down into the chat window to read all the comments from various users, ranging from the normal comments such as _“Hey, excited for today’s stream! You look sexy as hell in that skirt!”_ to the downright creepy comments like _“i sent you dick pics yesterday. why did you leave me on read?”_ and they’re both completely shocking in completely different ways. The latter doesn’t need an explanation but the former is just… jarring, hearing somebody talk about Aleks in a normal, sexual context.

It’s not like Aleks hasn’t told Brett about the creeps that hit on him but it’s different to bare witness to it. He’s driven to do something about this, scare these creeps off somehow but what can he do behind a screen besides use his words? Actually… why not use his words? If he can find them anyways, because every time he looks to the actual moving picture, he gets lost in his original train of thought and finds himself caught up in the web of perverse temptation.

 

Brett looks up to the top of the screen and notices a “Sign Out” button and when he looks beside it, he sees a username there already - hungryhundar.

_Must’ve made it like, years ago and forgot._

He breathes in deeply as he glances down to the chat window, rolling his eyes when he sees the same creep commenting about his dick pics now commenting with _“aleks, i know u would love my dick”_ and his fingers are quickly typing away a response without any thought:

 

_LOL stop being a fucking creep, dude, I’m pretty sure Aleks has higher standards then your crusty cock._

 

“Woah, hungryhundar is ruthless.” Aleks chuckles and then squints his eyes to read the chat. “Hey, your username reminds me of someone…”

Brett fucked up already. His fingers were quicker than his mind and he incriminated himself. God, he probably told Aleks about this username like, a few years ago and forgot and now it’s coming back to bite him in the ass and Aleks will wonder why Brett is in here and forever see him as a pervert and-

“Nah,” Aleks shakes his head, “he has better things to do. Dude’s a fucking high class business executive, he’s probably getting drinks at some expensive ass bar right now.”

Crisis averted! Though Brett does wonder why Aleks thinks he’d be the type to do that instead of hang around his house after work, playing video games and reading books. Brett knows they discussed that.

Brett thinks this is the end of all of that until the chat begins to ask Aleks questions about this “random” dude he’s thinking about and what exactly Aleks’ relation is with this guy. Every single one of them is interested in Aleks’ personal life and Brett supposes Aleks wouldn’t be a cam boy if he couldn’t handle these questions but it feels sort of invasive - though that probably has to do a lot more with the fact that people are unknowingly asking about _him._

“Oh, uh, he’s just my next door neighbor,” Aleks shrugs, “and he’s known me since like… middle school? He’s sort of like family to me, like an uncle. He always gives me a bunch of life advice but I can just shoot the shit with him too and vent, tell him stuff I don’t tell my parents. We’re real tight.”

Even though Aleks is saying all of this as he wears, quite possibly, the sexiest outfit Brett has ever seen, he’s looking at him like he always has at the moment - the son to two of his friends with the brightest future ahead of him. He’s like an uncle to Aleks, as Aleks has pointed out, and that’s as far as their relationship goes. There’s no hint of any sexual component at all and anytime Brett’s eyes rake over Aleks’ pale, slender body, he has to tell himself this and avert his gaze back to the chat window.

He really shouldn’t be watching this. Aleks is willingly doing this but the way he talks about Brett, the ruminating feeling that he’s intruding on Aleks’ personal space is more evident than before.

So he proceeds to move the cursor over to close the window but Aleks starts to talk about him again.

 

“So yeah, he’s cool but he’s also like… fuck, I never really said this out loud but he’s so _fucking hot,_ you guys.” Aleks laughs and lies down on the couch, looking off into the webcam as he crosses an arm behind his head, the other hand carrying the dildo resting right over the waistband of his skirt.

… you’re not supposed to think of somebody in that way if they’re like an uncle to you. But uh, maybe Brett’s looking too into it! He thinks Aleks is hot too but it doesn’t mean he wants… well okay, he does but he’d never act on it. It’s not something he thinks about all the time either, it’s more of a thing where if Aleks were to suddenly decide to seduce him, then he’d give in but otherwise? Those kinds of thoughts are staying in the dark recesses of his mind where they belong.

But it’s hard to bury them there when Aleks continues to go on about him and he’s not using PG terms anymore.

“I just… fuck,” Aleks breathes in deeply as he presses the tip of the glass dildo to the tip of his own dick through the bulge of the skirt, trailing it downwards, “I really want him to fuck the shit out of me. And I mean, you guys know I’ve never gone that far with a guy before, like, the only thing that’s been up my ass are my fingers and all these dildos but 100%, I would give it up to him if he asked.” He chuckles and watches the dildo move downwards, purposefully trailing it along the crack of his ass with a moan. “You guys don’t even _know,_ it’s ridiculous how hot he is.”

So um, it seems like Brett _isn’t_  looking too far into it. Aleks really… like, _really_  wants to get fucked by him. By Brett. He’s done things with other guys, probably jerked them off and suck their dicks and he can feel his body burning in jealousy with that knowledge but then it drowns out in the passion of lust when he realizes that Aleks wants him to be his _first._

Suddenly, he doesn’t feel like these thoughts should stay in the dark parts of his mind much longer. The passion of lust is intoxicating and completely takes him over, his thoughts lining up exactly with his fingers as he types away a request into the chat:

 

_You should fuck yourself with that dildo thinking of this guy. How would you want him to fuck you?_

 

Aleks looks back to the chat window just in time to see Brett’s response, a hot breath parting through his pink lips. He blinks a few times and continues to breathe in slowly, like he’s really giving his request some thought before he looks up to the ceiling. “How would I want him to fuck me?” He repeats to himself. “So… I wanna think I’m a power bottom, right? When the time comes, I’d wanna be the more dominant one but uh, this guy… boy, oh boy,” Aleks chuckles and runs his teeth along his bottom lip, eyes lidding shut as he pushes the head of the dildo into his hole with a long moan, along with a little something else that makes Brett’s cock stir and harden instantly.

“Brett…” He moans on a breathless edge, “oh fuck, I would do anything he wants. I’d be like… the fucking sluttiest slut for him.”

That was _his name._ Aleks moaned _his name_ and now Brett won’t be able to hear it the same way again without thinking of Aleks in this sexy little outfit, fucking himself as he thinks of _him,_ of _Brett,_ and he says he would do anything Brett wants. Anything at all. Brett could ask Aleks to keep moaning his name, over and over, if he really wanted, and Aleks would just… _do it._

Aleks rolls his lips back as he opens his eyes to look into the chat again and Brett pounces at the opportunity for his comment to be heard:

 

_You sound really hot moaning his name. You should moan it again._

 

“Ooh, _Brett,”_ Aleks moans loudly, “Brett, Brett, _Brett.”_

Brett groans and shoves a hand into his sweatpants, wrapping it around his hard length so he can pump it at a nice, steady pace. He wants nothing more than to tell Aleks who he is right now, that he can come right over and make all his fantasies come true but then, what if it freaks Aleks out? Moaning for _Brett_  without knowing that Brett is watching him? It’ll have to stay a dirty secret of Brett’s for now.

But that doesn’t mean he can’t indulge in Aleks’ fantasy from the anonymous safety that being behind a screen can provide.

“What else do you want me to do?” Aleks asks as he turns onto his side, raising a leg up high on the couch so the chat can get a better look as he fucks himself quicker with the dildo, another loud moan falling from his lips.

Yes, Aleks will do anything he wants. All Brett has to do is tell him and Aleks will jump right on it. His breathing picks up the pace and he uses one hand to type out his demand, grunting in annoyance when he makes a typo because it’s fucking slow as hell, using one hand but he’s so achingly hard and he needs to get rid of this.

 

_Tell us your hottest fantasy with him. How do you want Brett to take your virginity? Talk to the camera like you’re talking to him right now._

 

Brett scoots his chair closer to stare straight at Aleks’ picture and the anticipation continues to grow within him as Aleks stares back. Aleks darts his tongue out to slowly lick it along his lips and his eyes move up and down, as if he’s checking Brett out, before he stares into the camera itself.

“I-I thought about this before… I actually think about it a lot, a-about you” Aleks breathes out and nips at his bottom lip before he lets go with a small whine, “god, I think about you so much. I want you to just walk in on me streaming one night, all by myself, and fuck the hell out of me, in front of everyone. I want them to see how big of a slut I’d be for you, daddy.”

Oh fucking christ, he has a daddy kink like Brett does too. He’s pulling out all the stops for Brett and he doesn’t even fucking know it - wearing this girly outfit, submitting, calling him _daddy,_ fuck, he’d be so perfect for Brett, the most perfect, most pretty slut for Brett...

 

_I bet you’d be the most perfect slut in the world for him._

 

“You think I’d be a perfect slut? You promise?”

 

_He wouldn’t wanna fuck anybody else._

 

“I’d be so good for you, daddy, and I’d come to you and no one else. You could make me your perfect slave and I’d be so happy, _fuuuck,”_ Aleks cries out and closes his eyes as he fucks himself as fast as he can, “fuck, Brett, I need you, please!”

The chat is filled with people clamoring for Aleks’ attention but Aleks has replied to every single one of Brett’s comments, without fail, and it really makes Brett feel like it’s only the two of them right now, like Aleks is putting on this extravagant show for his perverse eyes only.

Brett stops commenting after that but only so he can focus on getting off and coincidentally enough, Aleks stops paying attention to the chat so he can fuck himself the way he wants. Brett’s head is leaned back against the chair and he watches Aleks fuck himself through lidded eyes, his panting growing more harsh with each bout of pleasure that sends through him, each one sending him closer to the teetering edge.

Aleks’ free hand is roaming all over his chest, fondling his own nipples but then his body tenses up and his mouth parts open wide in a silent scream, his toes curling tightly as he pushes the dildo in all the way before he thrusts it in and out, keeping the majority of the length in - seems to be focusing on hitting his own prostate. A loud whine from Aleks cracks through the silence for a brief moment and Brett moans at the sudden obscene noise, his hand jerking himself off the quickest he can go until he suddenly spills all over the front of his sweatpants with a low groan, thrusting up into his hand to get the last few drops out before he takes his hand out.

Brett looks down at his hand and grimaces at the white mess as he reaches for the tissues on his desk to wipe it off. When he looks back up, Aleks looks to be out of breath and the dildo lies just near his now empty hole. It dawns on Brett now the reality of what he just did and he quickly closes out of the window, for real this time, before he hurries away to find a change of pants.

_I can never fucking watch Aleks stream again._

* * *

 

 

And he’s been watching Aleks stream ever since!

 

He hates himself a little everytime he watches but it’s fine as long as he doesn’t comment. Brett has remained a silent bystander. Anytime he joins the chat, there’s a notification of “hungryhundar has entered the room” and it alerts to everybody that he’s there for a few moments and Aleks seems excited to see him, even greets him on a few occasions, but Brett never makes his presence known aside from that.

He blows out a breath as he turns off his Corvette and he steps out onto his driveway while he shoves his phone back into the pocket of his light gray dress pants. A hand absentmindedly strokes back through his head and receding hairline as he walks around his car and into the Marchant’s beautiful yard, which wouldn’t be so colorful and lively if it weren’t for Brett’s gardening tips but that’s neither here nor there.

Brett looks through his keys for the Marchant house key and once he finds it, he sticks the key into the door slot and gives a few knocks. “Aleks, hey! You in there?”

 

As he stands there, Aleks’ sexual fantasy of them rings again in his mind:   _I want you to just walk in on me streaming one night, all by myself, and fuck the hell out of me, in front of everyone._


	2. Chapter 2

****_I want you to just walk in on me streaming one night, all by myself, and fuck the hell out of me, in front of everyone._

Brett snorts and shakes his head as he remembers those words. Yeah, like he’s just going to walk into Aleks’ house and catch him streaming. He streams later at night anyways and it’s what, almost 6 PM? It’s too early for that. As hot as it would be to walk in on Aleks streaming, Brett doesn’t wanna risk coming over that late in the night, especially in these gated suburbs… the suburbs might paint themselves as this pristine place but word can spread quick.

 

Aleks still hasn’t responded and Brett decides to knock on the door a few more times. “Aleks, it’s Brett. Can I come in?”

“Uh, y-yeah dude, sure!” Aleks calls out. “Just a moment… just… okay, you can come in!”

Brett opens the door and closes it behind him before he looks off in front to see Aleks bundled under a blanket on the couch, wearing a white tanktop with a drooping neckline that shows off his chest tattoo… hey, Brett recognizes that hole in the collar! That’s his tanktop! Yeah, he gave it to Aleks when Aleks spent the night at his house one night! That boy really needs to learn how to handle his liquor when he goes to these college parties.

“Hey, you’re wearing my stuff!” Brett points out with a smile. “Hard to do laundry without your parents here to help, right?”

“Sh-Shut the fuck up, dude.” Aleks scoffs as his hands move around underneath the blankets. “I can do my laundry fine, I just… felt like it. Anyways, wh-why are you here? Something happened?”

Brett watches his hands fumble and observes as Aleks settles down on the couch, biting down hard on his lips while his hands place themselves back on top of his blanket covered lap. He doesn’t think Aleks is cold because summer is just around the corner and the temperature in this house is at the perfect balance, Brett thinks, so he wonders why he’s shuffling under the covers… annnnnd then, maybe he’s wondering too hard about it.

“Right, uh… your mom sent me a text.” Brett chuckles and rubs the back of his head as he walks further into the room. “She was worried about you and told me to check in, make sure you weren’t dead.”

“Ha, sounds like her.” Aleks chuckles nervously as his hands dart forward, fingers moving frantically on the touchpad of his laptop. “Well uh, I’m fi-iiine,” his voice cracks, “I’m definitely alive. Blazing it up hasn’t… hasn’t uh, killed me yet.”

Brett purses his lips with a nod, squinting his eyes warily at Aleks before they avert their gaze to the webcam on top of Aleks’ laptop… hey, wait a minute, why is there a webcam there? It’s not even part of the laptop, it’s a separate one that clasps to the top of the lid when it’s open so it begs the question…

 

“Who are you talking to?” Brett asks as he makes his way over to the couch and the closer he gets, the more and more he hears this sort of muffled buzzing noise and it raises another question, one of many that will be asked tonight. “Do you hear that buzzing?”

“N-No,” Aleks shakes his head, “not… no, you okay, dude?” He manages the smallest of chuckles and bites down on his lips again, backing his body against the arm of the couch as Brett nears in.

“Are _you_  okay?” Brett asks with a chuckle of his own, suddenly stumbling over his feet. His head whips around and looks all over, wondering if it was a sort of ghost trying to trick him but when his head ducks to peer at the ground, he notices a small, white remote with three red buttons - the middle is your standard power symbol and the buttons above and under are up and down arrows respectively.

He picks it up and runs his thumb along the soft buttons, very gently pressing on the up arrow and widening his eyes when Aleks immediately gives a loud moan. Brett looks up to Aleks and sees his hands clasping tightly at the sheets and he starts to worry that he’s done something wrong, he’s even about to ask if Aleks is alright but then he notices that the buzzing noises are louder than before and they seem to be coming from…

“Aleks?” Brett blinks back up to him.

“Y-Yeah, dude?” Aleks breathes as he sits up on his knees, running a hand back through his frosted blonde hair.

Their dark brown eyes meet each other and Brett can see the rest of his gorgeous face out of the corner of his eye. Some moments, he allows his pupils to roam over the rest of his face but that’s when he notices the small discrepancies, such as the hard press of his teeth into his bottom lip and the bobbing of his Adam’s apple. He’s hyper aware of everything going on with Aleks and it’s not just his face but his body as well, like the outside of it as his hands claw at the blanket, to the inside of it, like… whatever that buzzing is.

Good thing Brett’s been frequenting his streams enough to figure out what exactly is causing that.

He darts his tongue out to lick the tip of it along his lips and he slowly looks back into Aleks’ eyes, raising the remote in Aleks’ eyesight as he does so. Brett watches as Aleks’ eyes widen before they slam back shut, another loud moan tearing from his throat when Brett presses the up arrow on the remote again, a verbal confirmation to what Brett was thinking.

_He actually fucking has a buttplug inside him._

“Brett…” Aleks moans, “Brett, please…”

It’s just like the many times Aleks has moaned his name for him in his streams and just like those times, it goes straight to Brett’s dick. The blood rushes downwards and his dick twitches to show that it’s in charge now, that it’s currently parading his next actions unlike his actual brain. It’s time to stop playing up this image of the responsible product marketing manager and fulfill the image that Aleks has painted of him in his hottest fantasies - the hot, older next door neighbor.

 

“What’s under that blanket, Aleks?” Brett asks in a low voice as he stalks forward to the couch.

“Just… just me, wh-who else could-”

“Aleks,” Brett says with a more firm tone that leaves little room for argument, “what’s under the blanket?"

Aleks rolls his lips back as he looks down to Brett’s, taking a deep breath. He rubs his lips together for a few moments before he lets go with a smack and then he rests his hands behind him. His eyes glance over to his webcam for a brief moment, so brief, but Brett notices immediately and reaches his hand forward to roughly grab Aleks’ chin, pressing his nails in, making Aleks whine.

“Don’t look to your chat for an answer,” Brett shakes his head, “it’s just me and you right now, Aleks. When I’m in here, you listen to  _me,_ not them. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-Yes, yes,” Aleks breathes out with a quick nod, “so clear.”

“Then now that we have this settled…” Brett licks along his lips and looks down to the blanket covering Aleks’ lap, allowing his gaze to linger before he looks into Aleks’ eyes. “... here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna let go of your pretty chin and you’re going to take off that blanket and show me what’s underneath. Okay?”

“Okay, yes, fine,” Aleks surrenders, “I’ll take it off, I promise.”

And so Brett unlatches Aleks’ chin from his grip, waiting for Aleks to do as he’s told. Though Aleks is being quite slow, Brett isn’t going to rush him - he’s a nice guy like that. Instead, he watches on as the gears turn in Aleks’ head and how exactly that plays out on his face, how his pupils dart around, how he shifts in his seat as he grabs handfuls of the blankets to slowly remove it from his lap, as if he’s trying to figure out if this situation he’s currently in is a reality and hell, Brett’s wondering the same thing himself.

He continues to question it as Aleks takes off the blanket to reveal what he has hidden underneath - an outfit that contains veils of innocence, soon swept away by the reason _why_  Aleks is wearing this outfit and _who_  exactly he’s wearing this outfit for. Brett can see a hint of a white lace waistband poking from the bottom hem of Aleks’ drooping white tanktop and the waistband is part of the blue panties he’s wearing and the blue thigh high socks, two white stripes near the top, perfectly complete the sexy ensemble.

And of course, there’s that buzzing noise, which is louder than ever now that there’s only a layer of fabric separating it from everything else in this blurry world that Aleks is the pure focus of.

 

Brett whistles his approval and Aleks spreads his legs as Brett seats himself down on the couch. “Ooh, look at you,” he purrs as he moves along to kneel in between Aleks’ legs, “you’re looking so _pretty_  tonight. Why were you hiding this from me, baby?” He asks as he rests his hands over Aleks’ exposed upper thighs, running them down, over the blue fabric, before they press down and run back up.

Aleks wets his lips and looks down to watch as Brett’s hand slides along his leg, his breathing picking up in pace. “I-It was just… for my stream-”

Brett cuts him off with a chuckle and blinks up to Aleks from under his eyelashes. “Right. Leeeeet’s talk about that…” he trails off right as one of his hands trace over the edge of Aleks’ panties, “... your _stream._ Specifically, let’s talk about the way you talk about _me_  on there…” Brett reveals as he dips those fingers underneath the leg holes of Aleks’ panties, grazing them over the crack of his ass until it finds that buzzing plug.

Aleks clenches down when Brett’s fingers glide along the base of his plug and he bites down hard on his lips when he feels a whimper coming up from his throat. “S-Sounds… sounds like you already know what I talk about on there.” He counters.

Brett shrugs. “Okay, that’s fair. But see, I didn’t mean too, I just sort of,” he sighs as he grabs the base of Aleks’ plug to thrust it and out of his hole, maintaining a casual facade even as Aleks begins to loudly whimper, “sort of uh, stumbled upon your stream one night. Coworker of mine found out, told me to check it out and make sure it wasn’t you so I did. And I learned a few things that night, Aleks.” He smacks his lips and moves his head closer, his breath hotly ghosting past Aleks’ lips. “Wanna know what those things were?” He whispers as he stares down into Aleks’ eyes, drinking in his expressions of bliss.

“Oh god, _daddy,_ please,” Aleks moans and moves his hand over the one Brett had on his other leg, that hasn’t dared ventured underneath his panties (yet), “tell me.” He says as he curls his fingers over Brett’s.

“I really do love it when you say that,” Brett tells him, “and we’re definitely gonna be making more use out of it but we’ll get to that soon. Right now, my pretty slave, we need to build up to all that fun.” He tilts his head and bites along his bottom lip as he looks down to Aleks’. “First thing… I never realized how much of a _slut_ you were until that night. You really just wear outfits like this all the time-”

“O-Only if I get paid to.” Aleks defends.

“Oh?” Brett raises an eyebrow. “Did you get paid to wear this?”

Aleks rolls his lips back, closing his eyes shut briefly when a bout of pleasure sends through him, and only opening them again when it subsides. He still refuses to look Brett in his eyes though, just looks down to the bulge in Brett’s pants as he shakes his head. “No.” He whispers.

“So why are you wearing it?”

“Because… there was this guy, in my streams…” Aleks exhales a shuddering breath as he feels an emptiness at his hole, reaching a hand down into his panties to confirm that the plug was taken out. His lips press together and he glances up to Brett, who was now raising his eyebrows at him, almost as if he’s expecting something.

“Yeah? There was a guy in your streams?” Brett repeats as he sets the plug aside on the coffee table. “What about him?”

“He really liked to see me in those outfits. He’d always tell me how pretty I look in them, a-and how good I sound when I fuck myself-”

“His name wouldn’t happen to be hungryhundar, wouldn’t it?” Brett asks as he looks back to Aleks, not being able to resist a grin at the look of surprise on his face. “Yeah, I know all about him and that leads to the second thing I learned that night,” he moves two of his fingers and traces them along Aleks’ lips, groaning at the sight of Aleks’ tongue immediately darting out to lave them with spit, like Brett was about to ask, “I also learned that I already had an account on there. And that was my name.”

That wasn’t as risque as the first thing Brett learned but he’s gonna continue back on that path real soon. You have to establish some backstory before you get to the good part, after all. All that build up, all that tension, it all culminates together to create the most wonderful experience of all when it finally happens.

“The third thing I learned… was that, well, I _really_  wanted to fuck you,” Brett chuckles, “and the fourth thing I learned, the _final_  thing, was that you really wanted me to fuck you too. You want me to fuck you in every single position, you want me to destroy you in every way there is to destroy somebody, and you’d do _anything_  I’d ask for. Isn’t that right, baby?”

Aleks moans around his fingers with a nod and lids his eyes open to stare heatedly into Brett’s, the true nature of himself finally shining through the cracks of innocence - because he can dress up all cute and be surprised at the turn of events but Aleks, at his core, is a huge slut and more importantly, he’s a slut for _Brett._

And no longer does Brett have to walk around with these thoughts lodged deep in the back of his head, no, he can now carry it to the forefront of his mind and open his heart to the flashes of fire that arise from these newly accepted thoughts and there’s no fire quite like lust, like the lust the clouds his eyes as he stares back into Aleks’ eyes, the both of them feeling that same carnal nature of _lust,_ what it all boils back down to.

 

Brett pulls his fingers out of Aleks’ mouth and then sits back against the couch, quickly undoing his pants to allow his own hard cock to be released into the obscene world that is Aleks’ living room. His eyes glance towards the direction of the webcam and he’s becoming aware that this is all happening on live video, that plenty of people are about to watch him fuck Aleks in their _very_  first time together and an adrenaline forces a moan out of his mouth at the notion that this thought is coming to life.

“You said in your streams that you’ve never had a guy fuck you so that means you’ve sucked some off, right?” Brett asks as he watches Aleks crawl to his side, almost on instinct.

“Yeah, but they were never as thick as you.” Aleks tells Brett as he stares up into his eyes, letting the build up of spit slowly drip onto the head of Brett’s cock off the tip of his tongue before he wraps his lips around the length with an eager moan. His body relaxes and his shoulders slumps as he gets the first, actual taste of Brett’s cock and he moans again as this manly musk ingrains itself in his tastebuds. His eyes even flutter shut, all while he continues to take more of Brett into his mouth, each inch spreading it wider and wider.

“That’s a good boy, yeah, just like that…” Brett breathes as he looks off to Aleks’ ass, bringing his hand around to give it a good spank before he jiggles the cheek in his hand. When Aleks moans and arches his back, Brett chuckles lowly and says, “ooh, I _knew_  you liked that. How about one more?” And then he lands one more spank, and another before he rubs gently at Aleks’ ass to soothe the pain.

Aleks pulls back up to the head and lets go with a small whine before he presses his forehead into Brett’s upper thigh. “Daddy, please-”

“Did I tell you to stop? Hey, look at me!” Brett demands as he raises his other hand, snapping his fingers together before he threads that hand into Aleks’ hair to pull his head up, making him whine again. “You do **not**  stop.”

“I-I just wanna focus on sucking you off, daddy!” Aleks cries out. “Th-There was so much going on and I couldn’t-”

“Couldn’t suck me off? I thought you were a slut, what, you’re not gonna be a slut for me?”

“I am, I’m a huge one for you, but-” Aleks cries out again and slams his eyes shut when Brett pulls him up to his knees by his hair, his hands shooting forward to grab onto the collar of Brett’s button up for purchase.

“Get. Back. Down. There.” Brett grits through his teeth against Aleks’ ear. “And don’t forget that you have an audience. You don’t wanna disappoint them, do you?”

“I thought you said it was just you and me-”

“Yeah, you do as I say but you **better**  put on a good show for all these people who have been watching you whore yourself out before daddy even knew this was going on.”

Aleks swallows and looks back to his webcam for a few moments before he looks to Brett’s hard cock, glistening with his own spit. It’s begging for attention and a warm, wet mouth and it’s going to do whatever it takes, by patrolling Brett’s brain and directing him until it gets the shelter that it needs.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Aleks says softly. “I’ll suck you off good, I promise.”

“That’s what I wanna hear, baby.” Brett’s voice quiets down as well and he loosens the hold on Aleks’ hair completely until he lets go to stroke back through the blonde strands. Aleks hums his approval at the reassuring touches and a smile even tickles at the corner of his lips when Brett gently rests his hand on the nape of his neck. “Give daddy a kiss and then go back down.” He whispers as he pulls Aleks in to lock their lips together.

… and it’s weirdly intimate for the kind of situation they’re in.

It should be rough and unforgiving like Brett has mostly been acting so far but then, that’s all it is - an act that isn’t truly representative of how he feels underneath. He wants to be this prefabricated picture of dominance and brutality, like Aleks openly fantasizes about on his stream, but there’s a part of Brett deep down that still longs to take care of Aleks, that still sees him as this 19 year old with a bright future ahead of him.

Brett shows the most intrinsic care for Aleks’ mouth and his tongue is in no way unyielding. His tongue is rather merciful and if anything, it completely gives into Aleks and his more aggressive nature but that’s just who Aleks is, what Brett has always known him for as the years have gone by. He’s a flame that’s burning bright and shows no signs of stopping as his tongue pilfers Brett’s mouth and Brett allows it to happen, hoping it will also serve as a reminder to Aleks that Brett cares about him through this slight facade he’s encasing himself in right now - that he will stop if he must.

They pull away and Brett searches Aleks’ eyes for any hesitation but all he sees is desperate yearning and Aleks proves it by going back down to wrap his pretty, pink lips around Brett’s length, sucking him off like he never stopped in the first place.

 

Brett rolls his lips back with a moan and closes his eyes to briefly bask in this pleasure before he looks back to Aleks’ ass, continuing on the path he was before. He wets two of his fingers again and brings them over to dip underneath Aleks’ panties, wasting no time in pushing them past the rim of his hole to finger him, twisting and turning the digits to loosen his hole, not that it needs much more loosening from the plug but hey, you can never be too careful.

Aleks arches his back as he pushes back on Brett’s fingers with a loud moan, swiveling his hips to get them deeper inside. As Brett quickly fingers him, Aleks quickly bobs his head on his length and noisily sucks on it, the sound of his spit lubing up Brett’s cock and the natural popping noises of his mouth anytime he pulls back up to the tip acting as melodic background noise to Brett’s low groans and grunts.

He slowly pulls up to the head and pulls off with a small gasp before he mouths at Brett’s shaft for a minute or two to further slick him, going all the way down to his balls. His tongue swirls around and he even briefly sucks on one of them, breathing in the salty musk and succumbing to the scent, staying down for about a minute more before he licks a path back to the tip.

Yeah, it’s definitely obvious Aleks sucked off a few guys before and he’s a goddamn miracle worker, which is a surprise to Brett because he remembers Aleks telling him about his sensitive gag reflex and he also remembers scolding himself internally for immediately thinking about Aleks sucking dick but maybe that was a sign for what and _who_  is to come in the future.

“Good boy,” Brett purrs, “do a good job serving daddy and daddy will do a good job serving you.”

Aleks looks up to Brett as he presses an open mouth kissed to the tip of his cock. “Thank you, daddy.” He says as he kittenishly laps at the head, giving an exaggerated moan for Brett’s pleasure. “And thank you so much for fingering me, you treat me so good.”

“Going to treat you even better in a minute,” Brett nods his head down at his cock, “how about you deepthroat daddy, now? Can you do that?”

“You’re fucking… thick, like, _so_  thick, but I think I can. I’ll try my best for you, daddy.” Aleks says as he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before he takes Brett back into his mouth, all the way, and forcing himself to stay down for as long as he’s physically able to. He manages almost a good minute, which is quite impressive (especially considering the gag reflex), but then he starts to gag - and even then, he keeps on for Brett’s pleasure.

His eyes screw close tighter and there’s spit building at the corners of his mouth, trailing down his chin, but Brett shows mercy on his poor throat by pulling Aleks off his cock by his hair. As good as it felt, and it felt fucking _amazing,_ like, this is up there in the top 5 of Brett’s favorite blowjobs, there’s a lot more he wants to do to Aleks and he thinks the both of them are ready for that next step.

 

“Wasn’t that hard, was it?” Brett asks as he strokes his hand back through Aleks’ hair to scratch at the back of his scalp. “You sucked me off so good, baby, daddy’s gonna remember that for a long time.”

Aleks kisses the head and swirls his tongue around it to gather up any precome left before he swallows it back with a soft moan. “Are you gonna fuck me now, daddy?” He asks as he blinks up to Brett. “Please? I want them to see how much of a slut I’ll be for you.”

“And they’re going to real soon, trust me,” Brett says as he moves his hand back to gently grab Aleks’ chin, swiping his thumb along his bottom lip, “but I need to know, how bad do you _really_  want it?”

“You know how bad I want it, daddy,” Aleks whines as he sneaks a kiss to Brett’s thumb, trying to chase after it, “y-you’ve seen my streams so you-”

“Hey, you’re **my**  slut,” Brett growls as he tightens the grip on Aleks’ chin, a cry coming from the younger man’s mouth as Brett coaxes him back up on his knees, “so that means you do what I say. If I tell you to tell me how bad you want it, you will. Understand?”

“Oh god, yes, daddy, _yes,_ I understand everything you’re telling me,” Aleks nods and reaches both of his hands up to grab Brett’s wrist, staring into his eyes pleadingly, “I promise I do, I just really want you to fuck me, _fuck,_ I want it so bad.”

“Then tell me how bad you want it. Go on, baby boy, I’m waiting.”

“I don’t even wanna do anything else, I just wanna be _yours,”_ Aleks moans, “a-and my body, that’s yours, you can do whatever you want to it, bruise it, slap it, I don’t give a fuck, okay?” He begs as his hands move to grasp at Brett’s button up to pull at it. “I don’t even give a fuck if I can’t walk tomorrow, I don’t _care,_ Brett,” he says, the words dripping with desperation and laced with ardor, “I want you to fuck me so good, so _hard_  I forget my name and all I know is just being your slut and your whore and everything in between, like, I can’t wait. I can’t, please, Brett, _please.”_

Aleks sounds like a complete wreck by the end of his begging and Brett actually feels bad for asking him in the first place now that it’s so incredibly obvious how much Aleks wants him. Brett had actually underestimated Aleks’ want for him, casting it aside as casual sexual attraction because hell, that’s what it was for him (what he thought at first) but you can’t fake that kind of desperate begging. That’s the kind of begging that comes from somebody who only wants _you._

Brett lets go of Aleks’ chin and pushes him by the chest so he’s lying down on the couch. “I can really just do whatever I want to you, huh?” He asks as he grabs the sides of Aleks’ panties to swiftly pull them down his legs. “I’m gonna push into you and I’m just gonna fuck you hard the entire time, sure you can handle that?”

“I promise,” Aleks breathes out with a quick nod as he kicks the panties off his legs, “I can take you. I’ve thought about it so much, I know what to do.”

“It’s your first time,” Brett warns, “and that’s a lot to ask.”

“If it hurts, I’ll fucking deal with it tomorrow but I’m your slut and whatever the fuck else you want me to be and I fucking want everything you can give to me. I don’t want you to hold back, _please,_ promise me you won’t.”

As much as Brett wants to fuck Aleks senseless and ruin everybody else for him, he honestly thinks his first time should have some sense of sentimentality to it. Then again, he’s about to lose his anal virginity on camera… so maybe that’s what Aleks is really wanting. It’s his first time, not Brett’s, so Brett should do what he wants. Verbally, Brett is calling the shots but Aleks is the one that really holds the power right now.

 

“Don’t want me to hold back? Fine.” Brett relents as he grabs Aleks’ leg, the one closest to the couch, to push it all the way back against his chest with his lower leg now hanging off Brett’s shoulder. “Then you better be able to take it.” He says as he grabs his thick length, looking down to line it up with Aleks’ hole.

“Oh fuck,” Aleks breathes as he looks down between them, his hands holding onto the red throw pillow behind his head, “I can take it, promise, just put it in me. Please.”

Brett wets his dry lips and grits his teeth along them as he pushes the head of his cock against Aleks’ hole. He slides it past the rim and tries to push the rest of his length inside but his cock just slides back out and Brett grunts his annoyance. He tries it again and he gets a bit more inside that time but like the first time, it slides right back out.

“You’re uh… fuck, how are you still so tight?” Brett chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief as he raises his hand, spitting onto it so he can slick his length.

“Ever consider the fact you might be too big?” Aleks asks with a raised eyebrow as he watches Brett slick his cock, licking along his lips in anticipation as Brett lines himself up again.

“Might not be able to fit,” Brett teases, “and then what?”

“No, _fuck no,_ we’ll make it fit,” Aleks laughs nervously and shakes his head as he spreads his other leg out to better accommodate Brett, “you’re gonna fuck me before the end of the night. You have to.”

“I’m still daddy,” Brett reminds him in a low tone, “which means I’m still in charge.” He squints his eyes as he rubs the head back and forth against Aleks’ hole, even giving it a few gentle slaps before he pushes inside again - with much more success than the first two, (third time’s the charm!) in fact, he manages to sheathe his entire length inside with no difficulty, balls pressed right against Aleks’ ass.

It’s still super tight, definitely the tightest ass Brett has ever been inside, and he can’t imagine feeling anything better in this moment. There’s a sense of urgency that rings in his head, that tells him to instantly hammer away into Aleks’ liquid heat but along with it, there’s an underlying knowledge that Brett has virtually all the time in the world to fuck him, to bask in the unique experience of a wild fantasy actually coming to life.

“Oh my goooood, _Brett,_ jesus,” Aleks breathes, his eyes lidding shut while a hand presses hard onto his stomach, like if he does it with enough force that he’ll actually be able to feel Brett’s cock, “you’re so… you’re so _fucking_  big.”

“Am I now?” Brett breathes as he wraps his arm around Aleks’ upper thigh (closest to the couch) and he rests his other arm right beside Aleks’ chest so he can press his forehead onto his.

“I can’t… Brett, I can’t...” Aleks grits his teeth together and slits his eyes open to stare into Brett’s, “I know I said I wanted-”

“You need it slow, right?” Brett grins and looks down to Aleks’ lips, openly licking along his own. “Don’t worry, you’re still daddy’s precious slut,” he breathes as he rocks into him with slow rolls of the hips, soft moans falling from his mouth, “yeah, I’ll take good care of you, sweetheart.”

Brett’s thrusts are long and languid, allowing Aleks to get used to the movements while still allowing him the pleasure of feeling the girth of his entire shaft. Every time his eyes stray from Aleks’ beautiful mouth, he can see the pain and pleasure battling itself in his countenance, like the deep breaths he takes, that Brett pushes out with each thrust, or the way his eyes flutter open and shut as he tries to focus on the new sensation of being fucked, being full, full of _Brett._

 

Aleks gasps and looks down to Brett’s mouth, his own lips quivering. “It hurts but… but I feel so fuckin’ full,” he moans, “and it’s so good.”

“Nobody else is going to make you feel the way I do, telling you right now. You’re gonna keep coming back for more.”

“I’m not doubting it,” Aleks shakes his head, “you’re the only one that gets to have me, I promise.”

“Gonna be my slave, darling?” Brett asks. “Be the dirty slut for me that you’ve always dreamed of?”

“Oh god, yeah,” Aleks moans and brings his head closer, trying to press his lips onto Brett’s and whining when it’s _just_  too far, “I-I told you, daddy, I’d do anything you want. I’m here to serve you.”

And much like Aleks is there to serve Brett, he’s also there to serve him. After all, Aleks did a good job with that earlier so it’s time for Brett to do the same. He’s a kind, caring daddy, after all - hopefully the only one, as Aleks said.

“I think you need something of daddy’s right now. Trying to get those lips?”

Aleks whines and nods, his lips parting open again as he tries his best to seal the distance.

“Then get the fuck over here, I need a taste of those lips too.” Brett says softly as he surges forward to capture Aleks’ lips in a passionate, unbridled kiss. Aleks moans the moment their mouths meet and he clutches tightly onto Brett’s shirt for purchase, so this kiss doesn’t send him out of this world and into the high heavens above.

This kiss, unlike the first, is more rough and appropriate for their situation.

Brett bites down on Aleks’ bottom lip, slowly dragging it out with his teeth before he smashes his lips onto his once more. He licks his tongue into Aleks’ mouth and groans his approval when Aleks accepts the request, immediately taking the newfound opportunity to explore Aleks’ mouth and own it, after all, Aleks is _his_  now, his and nobody else’s. Aleks’ tongue doesn’t even try to fight back and it stays near the back, giving Brett the reins to do as he pleases with his mouth much like he has with his body.

To think that Brett came into Aleks’ stream one night, wondering how people could seriously watch him and ask Aleks to perform sexual acts for money but here Brett is, asking Aleks to perform these sexual acts just for him, for _free._

He was hating himself for his growing sexual attraction before but when he has Aleks underneath him, dressed so pretty and begging for his cock, saying and doing the sexiest things that Brett can ever imagine, how can he ever hate himself for that? At that point, it’s just fucking logic and common sense.

 

His tongue bumps against Aleks’ and they play around with each other, Brett’s tongue easily overtaking Aleks’ before he takes it out of his mouth. He licks right up the middle of Aleks’ lips and then rises back to sit up on the couch, one knee on top while the other foot presses itself flat on the floor and he uses his other hand to rest on Aleks’ other thigh to keep his legs entirely spread.

“Think it’s about time for more, what do you think?” Brett asks as he looks down into Aleks’ eyes. “Ready for more, baby?”

“So much more.” Aleks confirms with a moan.

“A little bit more? Or do you want the whole thing?”

“The whole fucking thing, daddy, please.” Aleks pleads as he looks down between them, rolling his lips back and biting down hard to distract himself from the powerful sensation of suspense that’s unfurling all over with hints of his nerves sprinkled throughout. “I want all you can give me, I-I want you to fuck me and never stop.”

“Well… I guess you deserve it for being such a good slut for me,” Brett says as he pulls back out to the tip, “I mean, your first time and already taking a big dick like mine so good,” he whistles, “you definitely deserve something good for that.” And then with the hand he has on Aleks’ thigh, he digs his nails crushingly hard into the skin the same instant he slams back in, with much more fast, much more unforgiving thrusts than before - just like Aleks had pleaded for originally.

Aleks’ eyes blow open and light up as he looks to the ceiling but just as soon as it happens, they slam back shut as he throws his head back against the pillow with a loud cry. “Oh my god, yes, yes!” He cries. “Just like that, daddy, right there! Fuck, it’s so good...”

“That’s right, you let everybody know who’s fucking you this good,” Brett says as he peers down at Aleks, eyes following along one of his hands as they reach out to grab for his shirt and with how much he’s been tugging at it, Brett sort of wonders how much longer the buttons will fare but that’s not even on his list of priorities right now, no, his number one priority is making Aleks come.

“You, daddy!” Aleks cries. “You are, only you! I’m yours!”

_I’m yours._

“You were made for me, weren’t you?” Brett asks, his eyes darkening as he eagerly awaits Aleks’ response.

“Yes, I-I’m here for you and I do whatever you want because I’m made for you, daddy!” Aleks sobs as he wraps a hand around his own cock to jerk himself off in time with Brett’s thrusts.

Brett’s actually starting to believe that because Aleks is into every single thing he is, he wants to do whatever he wants, and though it’s his first time, he’s already doing so much better than a typical virgin, not that Brett has fucked any virgins before but he doesn’t think they’d be able to take a big dick so well their first time and keep up this incredibly sexy act all at the same time.

And Brett knows this is an act.

He knows Aleks is displaying this image of a perfect slut for his pleasure and it’s definitely a big part of why Brett feels so damn good right now but his pleasure is more fueled by Aleks’ reactions, his loud moans that graduate into obscene cries that border on sobbing - it reminds him that he’s not disappointing Aleks at all, that he’s currently succeeding in giving him a great first time to remember. And Brett, he has a long history but rest assured, this is definitely a time he won’t forget, for the pleasure, for the enthralling twist of events that led him here, but more importantly, for Aleks himself.

 

Soon enough, the pleasure spikes inside Brett and he thinks the same has happened to Aleks too because his chest is quickly rising up and down, his hand is following its own rhythm, and the hand he has on Brett’s shirt is tugging desperately, as desperate as the broken sounds of ecstasy that escape his parted lips.

“You gonna come for daddy?” Brett asks as he drags his nails against Aleks’ stockings, a small hole or two forming in the blue material of them which allows his nails to press right into his skin.

“Y-Yeah, I’m…” Aleks closes his eyes tightly and when he opens them again, a few tears roll down his cheeks, past his lips and into his mouth when it opens in a gasp. “Oh god, it’s so good… fuck, I’m so close…”

“Come on, baby, let go for me,” Brett tells him as he grabs the hand on his shirt, intertwining their fingers together before he pins them by the side of Aleks’ head on the pillow, “be a good boy, now, you come for daddy and daddy will come for you.” He breathes against Aleks’ mouth.

“Daddy…” Aleks moans, curling his fingers tightly against the back of Brett’s hand, “... daddy, I - oh fuck, _Brett,_ yes!” His eyes slam shut and a loud cry makes it past his mouth as his climax hits, the come shooting out of his cock and onto his chest, some spilling onto his stomach and hand and the sight of Aleks’ orgasm is about enough to send Brett into his - and shit, it’s powerful.

Brett’s body tenses and his thrusts, though they’re still brutal, follow a reckless, unknowing pattern in the most optimal path towards pleasure and he finds it quite early. It’s like a all encompassing force that consumes his ventricles and veins, lighting up his entire body and stimulating all the right nerves to eat away feelings of anything else as his body grows desperate to search for each pulse of pure pleasure and nothing else.

He unloads into Aleks and slicks his inner walls with his thick load, continuing to rock his hips in and out to ride the afterglow of his powerful orgasm for as long as he can until there’s simply nothing left. By the time he’s brought out of this sex charged mist and into the clear reality, he sees that Aleks’ hand is lying pliant over his messy tanktop, his chest slowly rising up and down as he tries to regain the energy from his very first time with another guy. On camera.

Oh fuck, they did it on camera, Brett _totally_  forgot that was a thing going on for like, most of the time!

Brett lets go of Aleks’ other hand and moves it forward so he can move the laptop’s cursor around, opening Aleks’ chat room. He’s curious to see what people have to say about Aleks’ very first time (with _him)_ but also, like, Brett’s a pretty important employee of the company he’s apart of and he’d be kinda screwed if a coworker caught him on this stream.

But it’s just a bunch of horny people saying that this was the hottest thing they’ve ever seen, something along those lines. Brett doesn’t know how he was supposed to feel if he saw a comment like that but right now, he feels indifferent. Admittedly, it was hot to fuck Aleks in front of many viewers but in the grand scheme of things, Aleks is the only person Brett cares about right now and he also holds the pleasure of the only person whose opinion Brett cares about.

 

“Hey, Aleks, are you okay?” Brett asks as he leans down to run a hand back through Aleks’ blonde hair.

Aleks blinks his eyes open at Brett and takes in a deep breath as he brings a hand up to cup Brett’s cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth along his beard. “Yeah,” he nods, “I’m fine. Like,” he breathes out a chuckle, “more than fine.”

Brett smiles and gives a sigh of relief before he pecks Aleks on the lips. “Good. I-”

“I wanna go another round.”

“What?”

“How long until I can get your dick hard again?”

Brett chuckles in disbelief and pulls out of Aleks, looking down to his now flaccid cock. “You sure that’s a good idea? Aren’t you sore?”

“Woah, does it always feel that empty?” Aleks asks as he looks down his body with a frown.

“I mean…” Brett purses his lips and watches as Aleks sits up. “If you _really_  wanna go at it again, like, really _really_  want it, we still have this.” He then reaches over to grab Aleks’ buttplug, holding it up in his line of sight.

Aleks looks at his plug for a few moments and smirks before he looks back to Brett. “Yeah,” he says as he throws a leg over his lap to straddle him, “put that shit in me, bro.”

Brett looks up into Aleks’ eyes with a small smirk of his own as he trails the plug down the crack of Aleks’ ass. “Ooh, you going to be the one in charge - mmm…” He’s then silenced by Aleks’ mouth in the same instant he pushes the plug back inside.

 

He hears a vibration from his phone on the coffee table and the back of his mind tells him that it’s Mrs. Marchant, probably texting Brett again to ask how her son is doing and Brett can say, with the utmost confidence, that Aleks is doing pretty well right now.


End file.
